Sydney to the Max: The New Girl
by PSKeon
Summary: This story will be about the TV Show "Sydney to the Max", but in this story Sydney will have moved from Miami, Florida to Los Angeles, California. She will face challenges, make new friends, and find herself to make herself feel comfortable. At first, she's sad and depressed, but as she lives her new day to day life, things become normal and good again. I hope you guys enjoy!
1. Encouragement

**Chapter 1: Encouragement **

[It was 6:30 in the morning and a little girl named Sydney Renoldys had just from Miami, Florida to Los Angeles, California. Today is her first day in her new school. Instead of getting up to get ready, she stays in bed under her covers. She's scared that since it's her first day at her new school, she'll be an outcast. Her dad sees that she hasn't come out yet, so he went to her room, and sees her hiding under her covers.]

Max: Syndey, sweetie, why aren't you getting dressed right now.

Sydney: I don't wanna go to my new school. I'll be an outcast, made fun of, have no friends, have no friends, have no frien-...

Max: Honey, why do you keep saying have no friends over and over again?

Sydney: I miss my old friends so much, I just can't get over them.

Max: I know sweetie, but sometimes you have to ignore that feeling and go on with your life. You can always make new friends and even contact your old ones.

Sydney: Your right dad, I'm gonna go get ready.

Max: That's my girl!** *says kissing her on her forehead***

[Sydney goes and brushes her teeth and puts on her clothes and gets ready. 10 minutes later, her dad takes her to school.]


	2. First Day

**Chapter 2: First Day**

[Sydney is becoming more and more nervous as her dad takes her to her new school. Max is excited for her new school so he decides to try to cheer her up.]

Max: Honey, since you're so scared, how about after school when I pick you up, we go get some ice cream and talk about your day.

Sydney: Yeah, dad. Thanks.

[They pull in into the parking lot of her new school and Sydney is very nervous at this point, but gets over it.]

Max: I hope you have a good day at school sweetie. Bye!

Sydney: Bye dad. Love you!

[Sydney goes into the new school and gets her schedule. She has a few minutes before class but decides to study so she can know them already and be prepared for them. She is looking for her Biology class but accidentally bumps into someone. It's another girl her age, named Olive.]

Sydney: I am so sorry! ***becomes slightly embarrassed of her mistake***

Olive: It's ok! ***says with a smile*** I'm Olive!

Sydney: I'm Sydney!

Olive: You're new aren't you?

Sydney: Yes. I may need a guide. ***giggling***

Olive: Sure! Let me see your schedule.

Olive: We have all of the same classes!

Sydney: Awesome!

Olive: Ok, lets go to Biology class!

[Sydney and Olive have a good day learning about each other and becoming best friends. It's time to go home now, so Sydney says bye to Olive and goes to her dad's car.]

Max: Wow honey, you look happy!

Sydney: I know! I think I made a best friend today!

Max: That's amazing honey! I know that you were gonna have a great day! Do you still want some ice cream?

Sydney: Yes, Dad!

[Sydney and her dad go get ice cream at "Jeni's Splendid Ice Cream", and then they go home. Since Max and Sydney have moved to California, they had to move in with Max's mom, which is Sydney's grandma Judy. She's the most hip grandma in California!]

Grandma Judy: Hey noodle! How was your first day at your new school?

Sydney: It was amazing!

Max: She made a new best friend!

Grandma Judy: That's amazing! I'm so proud of you!

Max: Ok, honey! If you have homework, you should go do it so you have a lot of talk to tell us about your day.

Sydney: Ok dad!

[Sydney goes to her room and does her homework, and after she does it, she tells her grandma and her dad exactly how her day went. Then, they ate dinner and then she brushed her teeth and then went to bed, excited about metting with her new best friend tomorrow at school!]


	3. Thoughts

**Chapter 3: Thoughts**

[Sydney and Olive are in homeroom, talking about what it's like for Sydney at this new school. They talk for a long time until they have to go 1st period and sit next to each other in that period. They sit next to each other all day even lunch. But in lunch, they develop new and odd feelings for each other.]

Sydney: This lunch looks amazing! Spaghetti and Meatballs!

Olive: I know, it's so good. It tastes like a 5 star chef made it.

Sydney: It tastes like Chef Boyardee came off the soup can and made it for the whole school! **(They both laugh hysterically at Sydney's joke)**

[While they laugh, they both stare at each other knowing that they both like each other. They both **like like **each other, like in a couples way, but are too afraid to tell one another.]

Sydney: This school is amazing! I am already loving it here!

Olive: School hasn't been any funner when you weren't here! I'm glad your my best friend. **(Both of them saying that not knowing that was about change.)**

Sydney: Me too! **(They hug.)**

[After lunch, they go outside for recess and play soccer for 30 minutes.]

Sydney: You're a really good player Olive!

Olive: Thanks! My mom made me practice all summer so I can get on a good time. You're not so bad yourself.

Sydney: Thanks! I don't play soccer that much anymore since I started focusing on school.

Olive: Oh, if you want, I could possibly teach you some new moves and train you.

Sydney: That would be awesome! Thank you so much Olive.

Olive: No problem! **(They hug again.)**

[After that, they've known each other for 3 more months. They've laughed, they've cried, they were best friend goals. Until one day, things between them started to get heated and it's the good kind of heated!


	4. The Kiss

**Chapter 4: The Kiss**

[Sydney and Olive just started hanging out at Sydney's house after school a couple of weeks ago. It is like an after-school routine to them. They usually do homework and when o if they don't have homework, they eat snacks and watch TV together. Today, they didn't have homework, so they just ate snacks and watched TV.]

Sydney: So, Olive what show do you wanna watch?

Olive: How about Henry Danger?

Sydney: Ok. *turns the channel to Nickelodeon and Henry Danger comes on.*

[15 minutes later during a commercial break, Sydney and Olive talk about one of their teachers.]

Olive: Mrs. Harris is the best! She is such a fun teacher!

Sydney: I know right! She has the best classroom out of all the teachers!

Olive: Remember the time when she fell down rollerskating into the class!

Sydney: Yeah! That was the funniest day ever!

**(They both laugh helplessy until they ran out of breath and had to breathe.)**

[After that good laugh, they both stare at each other in love with each other.]

Sydney: Olive, you are so pretty!

Olive: Thanks! I love the way your eyes sparkle every time I see you.

Sydney: Awww, thanks!

[After this, they start to stare. Then, something special happens. They both lean in and they kiss. It was magical and so sweet. This kiss lasted for about 10 seconds.]

Sydney: That was amazing! **(whispers to herself)**

Olive: Sydney, I think I like you. I've been thinking about it and ever since we've been hanging out, I've had this feeling about you that I haven't had with a boy.

Sydney: Me too. I like you so much. I was just too afraid to tell you. Since we just kissed, I realized that I really really like you.

Olive: Do you think we should take our relationship to the next level?

Sydney: I know I really want to, but I just want to think about it first.

Olive: Ok. You're such a good kisser by the way.

Sydney: Thanks, it was my first time.

Olive: It was so magical!

[Olive had to go soon so they finished the episode. 10 minutes later, Olive left and said goodbye. Sydney already knew her answer and was so excited to tell Olive her answer.]


	5. The Decision

**Chapter 5: The Decision**

[When Sydney woke up, all she could think about was her and Olive's kiss from yesterday. She felt in love with her and wanted to be with her. Even though she told Olive that she was gonna think about it, she already knew her decision and it was a yes. So, since she was so excited she got up fast out of bed and brushed her teeth and got dressed energetically. She was SO ready to tell Olive her answer.]

[Now, Sydney is at school and is waiting for Olive in the cafeteria. Olive came in 10 minutes later and when she sat next to Sydney, they hugged.]

Sydney: I made up my mind and I decided that, yes Olive, I will be your girlfriend!

[Both of the girls are ecstatic! They both are so excited for their relationship to blossom]

Olive: I love you already! **(They hug again!)**

Sydney: Me too. I can't wait for us to go on dates!

[The girls are so happy, they are shrieking in excitement!)

Olive: How are you gonna tell your dad?

Sydney: I'm sure he's gonna be happy for me because he knows how scared I was when i first got here, he should understand.

Olive: I hope. Did I ever tell you that you are so beautiful?

[For Olive, with this kind hearted compliment to her new girlfriend earned her a kiss on the cheek from Sydney.]

Sydney: Thanks, babe!

[The bell rings and the girls go the period they have. After school, they talk and then hug when Sydney's dad arrived to pick her up. They said they love each other and then Sydney got into the car and waived by at her girlfriend. Sydney had to contemplate how she would tell her dad her special news on the ride home.]


	6. The News

**Chapter 6: The News **

[Sydney has been trying to find a way to tell her dad the news about her and Olive. She has been stressing over it and decided that she will just tell him. Max is in the living room watching TV, and Sydney slowly walked up to him, thinking about how her dad might react.]

Sydney: Hey dad. Can we talk?

Max: Sure honey!

Sydney: So, I'm kind of in a relationship with somebody at my school.

Max: That's awesome honey! How is it going with you girls?

Sydney: You know me and Olive are dating?

Max: ***chuckles*** The other day when you two were hanging out and eating snacks, I was going to your room to ask if you guys were alright. Then, when I was looking through the tiny crack you left in the doorway, and saw you two kiss.

Sydney: So, you're not mad I'm dating a girl?

Max: Honey, it doesn't matter what gender you date, as long as your happy together.

Sydney: Thanks dad! I'm so happy you understand!

[Sydney then goes back to her room and calls Olive to tell her the good news.]

Sydney: Olive, my dad totally understood!

Olive: That's amazing Syd! So, do you know what you want our first date to be?

Sydney: Yes, I was thinking about going to the movie theater to see "It: Chapter 2".

Olive: Awesome! I love scary movies!

Sydney: Me too! I can't wait for us to go on Saturday!

Olive: Me too!

Sydney: I'm gonna ask my dad if he can give us a ride.

Olive: Ok. I love you.

Sydney: I love you too. Bye.

Olive: Bye.

[Sydney hangs up the phone and watches TV for about 15 minutes and then takes a shower and then goes to bed. She thinks about Olive and slowly falls asleep thinking about her.]


	7. First Date

**Chapter 7: First Date**

[Sydney is really excited for her and Olive's date at the movie theater. Sydney is trying to look the best she can for Olive. She has a cool outfit, curly hair, and some lip gloss in case they kiss. She is so excited but nervous at the same time. 30 minutes later, Olive comes at the door and she looks so cute. She has a leather jacket, with a shirt that says "I love you" on it and a skirt. Sydney couldn't believe how beautiful Olive was.]

Sydney: Hey Olive! Wow, you are so beautiful in that jacket!

Olive: Thanks, babe! You look amazing in your outfit!

Sydney: Thank you! **(kisses Olive on the cheek and Olive blushes)**

Olive: So, where are we going?

Sydney: We are going to the movie theater to see "It: Chapter 2", have you seen the first movie?

Olive: Yeah, I saw it last year with my mom. It was very scary, but I'm **sure** this one will be **even more scarier than the last one**.

Sydney: Ok! I'll go tell my dad that we're ready and he'll take us.

[Sydney goes upstairs and tells her dad that they're ready to go see the movie. 45 minutes later, they get to the movie theater and buy their tickets and popcorn and drinks. Sydney's dad knows its a date, so he leaves and hopes they have a good date.]

Sydney: I can't believe we're on our first date Olive!

Olive: Me either! I hope we don't get jump scared.

**NOTE: I WILL NOT SPOIL IT: CHAPTER 2 FOR THOSE HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET, I HAVEN'T SEEN IT MYSELF.**

[The movie starts and it goes well for the first 30 minutes. Until another 30 minutes pass and then that's when things get scary. Sydney is loving while Olive is hiding under Sydney's arm not wanting to get scared. Sydney, finding this adorable, kisses Olive on her forehead.]

Sydney: It's ok babe, I'm here so I'll make sure nothing will hurt you.

[The movie finally ends, and Sydney's dad is waiting in the car for them. Olive was very happy that Sydney kissed her forehead while she was scared.]

Olive: That was the scariest movie ever!

Sydney: It was. But, I did like the part where I was protecting you under my shoulder.

[Olive blushes very hard and determined that there was no other way to thank Sydney than to kiss her. So, Olive leans in and kisses Sydney on the lips and Sydney starts to kiss back and the kiss lasted 20 seconds. After the kiss, the kids go to Max's car and go back to Sydney's house. Olive had to go home, so she hugged and kissed Sydney goodbye, and then Max took her home. Sydney had a wonderful day and couldn't wait to tell Max and Grandma Judy about it tomorrow.]


	8. Trick or Treat

**Chapter 8: Trick or Treat**

[It was Halloween. Sydney was very excited to go Trick or Treating with her dad and her girlfriend Olive. Sydney is ready to go and they go pick up Olive. Since they are so excited, they talk about how much candy they might get.]

Sydney: I hope we get the good candy like Snickers, Starburst, M&M's, Reeses, and stuff like that.

Olive: I know. They usually give out all the bad candies like Twizzlers, Sweetarts, and Smarties.

Max: I hope so too. I don't want to have to go to Walmart like last year. ***both of the girls giggle***

[First, they went to a mall that gives out candy as they walked around. Both of the girls were dressed as cute little bunny rabbits. They mall had tons of candy that they gave them.]

Sydney: OMG! Olive, we got Snickers and M&M's and Reese's!

Olive: I know I can't wait to eat all of them when we go back to your house. Can I spend the night babe?

Sydney: I'll ask my dad. **(She went to her dad and asked him, he said yes and she went back to tell Olive)**

Olive: That's awesome babe!

[After the mall, they went around their neighborhood and got more candy. After they went trick or treating, they went back to Sydney's house. When Sydney and Olive got in the room, they were so excited to eat the candy. But first, they kissed and then turned on the T.V.]

Sydney: What do you wanna watch babe?

Olive: How about A.N.T Farm?

Sydney: Ok.

[She turned the channel to A.N.T Farm and they watched it. 1 hour later, both of the girls were asleep and they had only ate a little bit of candy so they wouldn't mess up their teeth. The two lovebirds were together in the bed, arms around each other, where they always want to be.]


	9. A Fun Night

**This story is Rated M for mature, by me, TheAdvancedWriter. Read at your own standards and enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: A Fun Night**

[It was Saturday night and Sydney's dad, Max, was getting ready to go out with Grandma Judy to the movies. Sydney found this as an opportunity to see Olive again. Max was fine with it and him and Grandma Judy waited until Olive came to leave. Olive came 10 minutes before the movie started, so Max and Grandma Judy kissed Sydney on the forehead and left early. Sydney was so excited that Olive came.]

Sydney: So, babe, what do you want to do while they're gone?

Olive: This first.

[Olive kissed Sydney and Sydney loved where it was going. Olive then took off Sydney's shirt and took off her jeans leaving her in her bra and panties.]

Olive: I'm so sorry babe. I should've asked, I wo-...

Sydney: Don't worry, Olive. I love you so you can do anything you want, as long as it doesn't hurt me on purpose.

Olive: Okay.

[In return, Sydney takes off Olive's shirt and pants and is amazed by her beautiful body.]

Sydney: Your body is gorgeous babe! I love it so much.

Olive: I have something to tell you babe.

Sydney: What is it?

Olive: I don't normally do this, but tonight, I'm horny.

Sydney: You are?! Oh my gosh, me too, but I didn't know how to tell you.

Olive: Do you want to hang out in your bedroom.

Sydney: Okay, babe.

[They both go to Sydney's bedroom, both still in their bras and panties. When they get in Sydney's bedroom, they both get on the bed and started kissing. They both were enjoying this so much.]

Olive: I have an idea. ***she smirks***

[Olive starts kissing Sydney from her neck to her inner thigh. Sydney was so turned on by this. As Olive went down, kiss by kiss, Sydney was giggling and smirking, and Olive was enjoying every minute of this. Olive went backwards with the kisses going back up to her neck. After she did that, she got another idea. she pointed to Sydney's bra and Sydney nodded yes.]

Olive: I'll be right back, baby.

Sydney: Okay.

[30 seconds later, Olive comes back from downstairs and has a bottle of "Reddi Wip" whipped cream in her hand. Sydney is confused but then realizes why Olive has the bottle of whipped cream and she smirks.]

Olive: May I, honey?

Sydney: Yes.

[Olive starts spraying the whipped cream on Sydney's breasts which was very cold and Sydney's nipples got hard. After she was done, Olive started eating the whipped cream off of her breasts and was having the time of her life. Sydney really enjoyed this and started moaning a little bit. Olive was even more happy that she was pleasuring her girlfriend. Once Olive did it on both breasts, she asked Sydney if she wanted to do it. Sydney said yes but had a trick in mind. Sydney got the bottle and sprayed it her hand and ate it like she'd put it on Olive's breast. After she finished, she immediately got Olive's breast and put in her mouth sucking and pleasuring her. Olive knew the whipped cream wasn't on her in the first place, but didn't care. Olive was moaning even louder than Sydney did when Olive was doing it. Sydney sucked on both breasts and Olive moaned a whole bunch of times and soon when she moaned again, they both orgasmed. They were so happy that they were able to do this and loved each other so much. They kissed and then went to cleanup and took a shower together. When they were done, 15 minutes later, Max and Grandma Judy came back and they all had dinner together. After dinner, Olive and Sydney brushed their teeth and before they went to sleep, they kissed and said they loved each other. Tonight was a wonderful night for both of them.]


	10. A Happy Thanksgiving

**Happy Thanksgiving Everyone! I hope you have/had a special one whenever you read this! I am thankful for all of you who read my fanfictions and enjoy them. I will try to get back to uploading daily, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 10: A Happy Thanksgiving**

[It's that time of year. The time to be thankful or all you have and be thankful for everything you love. This indeed is a special time of year. Max and Grandma Judy are cooking a whole bunch of things for thanksgiving: Turkey, Ham, Candied yams, Mac and Cheese, Brown Rice, and White Rice. They also went to the store and got some soda, which were 7Up, Sprite, and Coca Cola. Sydney came downstairs and was flabbergasted (greatly surprised) by the wonderful smell of the food her dad and Grandma Judy cooked.]

Sydney: OMG! This food smells amazing!

Max: Thanks, honey!

Grandma Judy: Thanks, noodle!

Sydney: I can tell it was a lot of work to make all of this.

Max: Yeah, I did all the work.

Grandma Judy: You burnt the Mac and Cheese halfway and I had to make another one. Yeah, you did all of the work. ***sarcastically***

Max: ***blushes in embarrassment **

Grandma Judy: Is Olive coming over for thanksgiving, honey?

Sydney: I think so. She said her mom is gonna drop her off and she can spend the night.

Max: That's great, honey!

[15 minutes later, Olive arrives and knocks on the door. Sydney goes to open it and sees her girlfriend and kisses her. Max and Grandma Judy are so happy for them two, knowing their both happy in their relationship. Sydney and Olive both go to the kitchen and the smell was delicious. They all went to wash their hands and prepared for the dinner. They all went around the kitchen getting the food they wanted on their plate and then sat down and ate.]

Olive: This food is amazing, it's so good!

Max and Grandma Judy: Thank you!

Sydney: It tastes as good as it smells!

Max: So, how are you girls doing in school?

Olive: It's going well, we're in Biology and Algebra 1! We're in the advanced class!

Grandma Judy: That's awesome girls! Is it hard or do you get it easily?

Sydney: Sometimes, it can be a little confusing, but we study every day together, on the phone or in real life, so we basically help each other.

Olive: Yeah, and also since they put us straight in Algebra 1, we didn't take Pre-Algebra and so we have to study way harder than Biology.

Max: Sounds stressful but interesting at the same time.

Sydney: But, our schedule is also fun because we have P.E and Lunch together. We have all the same classes together, so we get to see each other every day!

Grandma Judy:That sounds awesome! The couple gets to see each other every day

Sydney and Olive: ***blushes***

[After the girls finished eating, they went up and brushed their teeth and said goodnight to Grandma Judy and Max. They both got in Sydney's bed and kissed each toher good night knowing they had a wonderful thanksgiving!


	11. Friday Night Bowling

**Chapter 11: Friday Night Bowling**

[It's the afternoon after school, and Sydney and Olive are bored out of their minds. They are thinking about what they could do that would be fun. Then, Olive comes up with an idea. They should go bowling!]

Olive: Sydney, we're bored out of our minds, right?

Sydney: Yeah.

Olive: How about we go bowling?

Sydney: That sounds fun. Me and you can be a team, and my dad and Grandma Judy can be a team.

Olive: I'm glad to be on a team with you, babe.

Sydney: Me too!

[They kiss, enjoying every second of it. Then, they both head downstairs where Max and Grandma Judy are watching TV.]

Syndey: Dad, Grandma Judy, can we go bowling? We all know that we all or very bored and we might have a lot of fun going bowling.

Grandma Judy: Why sure, noodle!

Olive: Me and Sydney are a team, and you and Sydney's dad are a team.

Max: Awww, look at that. The sweet couple are on the same team!

[Sydney and Olive both blush intensely.]

Grandma Judy: Lets go get ready so we can whoop their butts.

Max: Let's go!

[Everyone goes and gets ready to go bowling. 10 minutes later, they all finish getting ready and they head out. 30 minutes later, they arrived at the bowling alley. They go in and get everything set up.]

Sydney: Olive, whatever happens, just know that I love you and I know you did your best.

Olive: I love you too Syd.

[They hug and get ready to play. Sydney goes up first and hits 5 of the bowling pins.]

Max: Not bad for your first shot honey!

[Sydney gets another ball and misses all of the rest of the pins. She becomes but Olive comforts her and tells her she did amazing. It's Olive's turn and so she goes up, breathes, and then takes her shot. She gets a STRIKE! Everyone was flabbergasted at Olive. Sydney was so proud of her girlfriend! Now, it's Sydney's dad turn, and he hits 3 pins.]

Max: Aw, man! I totally had that

Grandma Judy: Step aside, noob. Momma's gonna show you how it's done.

[Grandma Judy picks up her ball, and throws it fast. As moments become seconds, Grandma Judy gets a strike!]

Grandma Judy: Ha!

Sydney and Olive: She showed you!

[They continue to play, and by some point Sydney and Olive won. They all had a good time and after, they went out to Burger King and had dinner. This was an amazing Friday night for all of them.


	12. The Valentine's Day Gift

**Chapter 12: The Valentine's Day Gift**

[It was a few days before Valentine's Day. Sydney wanted to get Olive, her girlfriend, the best Valentines gift ever. She wanted to get her a big bear and roses and anything romantic. This Valentines Day was on a Saturday, a perfect day for her schoolmates to not intrude her gifts for Olive.]

Sydney: Cmon Syd, think, THINK! What would Olive love for Valentine's Day?

Max: Honey, are you ok?

Sydney: No dad, I'm getting stressed thinking of the things I want to give Olive on Valentine's Day.

Max: You don't have to overthink it honey.

Sydney: That's the thing dad, I want it to be perfect.

Max: Well, honey, nothing is perfect.

Sydney: I know, but... I really love Olive, and I love her too much to have anything she doesn't like or to have something go wrong.

Max: Don't worry, Syd. I'm sure everything will go a-okay.

[A few days later, Valentine's Day is here! Sydney has everything set up for Olive in her room. A giant teddy bear, 2 boxes of chocolate, roses that spell "I Love You" on her bed, and even bought her some bra's and panties with her name on it. Boy, did Sydney have a special suprise for her.]

Sydney: I hope Olive likes it. *says quietly to herself.*

[A few minutes later, theres a knock at the front door. Grandma Judy answers and sees that it's Olive.]

Grandma Judy: Noodle, Olive's at the door.

Sydney: Send her up, please, Grandma Judy.

Grandma Judy: She has a special surprise for you in her room.

Olive: I have some of my own for her.

[Olive brings in a couple of bags of chocolate and jewlery for her sweetheart, Sydney.]

Grandma Judy: I bet she'll love it. She's waiting for you in her room.

[Olive goes up the stairs and to Sydney's room. She knew every room in the house, so she practically lives there. A few moments after going up the stairs, she arrives at the door and it is cracked open. She goes in and immediately after she goes in, she gets a big hug and kiss from Sydney.]

Sydney: Happy Valentine's Day babe! I love you so much!

Olive: I love you too! Look, I got these.

[Sydney looks in the bag and sees Pandora jewelry and a chocolate box and chocolate roses. She evens sees new lip gloss and lip stick in all sorts of colors.]

Olive: I kind of went all out for you. I hope you like them.

Sydney: Babe, I love them. Hold on.

[Sydney gets the lip gloss and opens it and applies them on her lips. She then kisses Olive for about 10 seconds and smiles when she stopped.]

Sydney: I love it even more now!

Olive: Me too. Wow... I didn't even notice how you made your room for me or that teddy bear or that chocolate. We're gonna eat all the chocolate tonight!

Sydney: Heck yeah, we are!

Olive: Thank you for this Syd. It means so much, and I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend.

Sydney: *blushes* Come here.

[They start kissing and it's so romantic. After a while, Sydney remembers the most important gift she got for Olive.]

Sydney: Hold on, babe. I need to give you something.

[She gets off Olive and gets the gift out of the closet. It was a promise ring, a special gift for a special person. She comes back on shows it to Olive.]

Olive: Oh my gosh, babe, it's so beautiful! This is the best gift ever!

[Olive starts to cry and Sydney starts to tear up.]

Olive: *crying* You are really the best, Syd. Nobody would have done this for me. This is why I love you.

Sydney: Nobody loves you like I do. I love you a lot and I wanted to go all out for you.

Olive: You did, and I love you more!

[Sydney puts the ring on Olive's ring finger, and then kisses her. Both of them are so happy.]

Sydney: I promise to never harm you in any way and love you forever and ever. You are so important to me. You are my life Olive.

Olive: I promise the same thing. I also promise to kiss you whenever I can.

Sydney: Happy Valentine's Day, Olive!

Olive: Happy Valentine's Day, Sydney!

[They kiss and hug. A few hours later, they are fast asleep and Sydney has her arm over Olive. There is also a chocolate box on the bed with them. This Valentine's Day was special for the both of them. They really are the perfect couple.]


End file.
